Christmas With The Rangers!
by jfdngkjanj
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Pokemon Ranger Union! Constructive criticism wanted!


"Kate! Kate! Wake up! Quick!" I opened my eyes to see a very bright blonde switching the lights on and off.  
"Damn it Rhythmi, just five more minutes..."  
"You said that ten minutes ago! Get up, it's Christmas day!" With that I shot up and got changed before running with Rhythmi to the Christmas tree set up in the staff room. Keith, Kellyn, and Georgia were already there, opening the presents they had gotten for each other.  
"Kate! Finally! Here's your present!" Kellyn passed me a poorly wrapped present with a card taped on the side. I read it.  
"Merry Christmas Kate! And happy New Year! Hopefully one of your New Year wishes can be getting together with Keith!" He drew the winking emoji face and then wrote "From your BFFL, Kellyn!"  
I opened the present to see a book I had been talking about lately.  
"Thanks Kellyn! This is awesome!"  
Next I opened Georgia's present, which was a necklace and matching charm bracelet. After that, I opened Isaac's present, which he had brought over a few days ago on his way to Pueltown to spend the holidays with Melody. His gift was a bunch of vouchers for my favourite stores. I opened Rhythmi's, which was a photo album from since we first met at the school. Keith didn't seem to have a gift, so I started to pass around my presents to everyone else.  
"Lunch time!" Someone shouted. We all went outside to grab some food off the barbecue and a drink, but we had to go back inside because it was too cold to stay out. I found it kinda strange that Keith didn't get a present for anyone, as apparently he had been thinking about what to get for ages, but then I remembered he had just gotten back from a mission late last night. The mission had lasted quite a while, so he probably didn't have a chance to get us one.  
After lunch we went back inside for a few games. The older Rangers had a bottle of beer each, but my group of friends and I had to make do with juice.  
Before we knew it, dinner was served. We ate as much as we could. After dinner we went to go outside.  
"Guys! It snowed!" Georgia shouted out. We walked outside to see the snow. A bunch of Pokemon were jumping around, and making the Pokemon equivalent to snow angels.  
"Argh!" I shouted. I looked around, and saw Wendy and Sven had dared to throw a snowball in my face!  
I quickly made a snowball and threw it at the back of Keith's head to officially start the fight. We all threw snowballs at each other, running all around the outside of the Union.  
It started getting darker and harder to see, so most of my snowballs missed their targets. I couldn't find any targets, either. I was about to go back inside when I was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. I spun around to see Keith and his Buizel duck down behind a bush. I smiled. Those two were definitely supposed to be partners. I quickly made a snowball and threw it in their direction. He threw one back, and before we knew it, we had started a full on war. Lumi and I snuck closer and closer so we could hit them easier. Eventually it started to get too dark to see. The only light was an occasional spark from Lumi and the faint glow from the Union.  
I started walking back, as I assumed Keith had done, when I was tackled from behind.  
I sat up and saw Keith grinning. He had snow on top on his hair. I brushed off the snow and smiled back.  
"Hey Kate, if you were wondering about my present, I got it right here..." I saw in the faint light that he was blushing. A lot. His Buizel gave him something.  
"Hey Lumi, can you light it up a little? Just for a sec?" Keith asked the Pachirisu.  
"Pachi!" She lit the space up just long enough for me to see his present.  
"Merry Christmas, Kate." He held the mistletoe up above us.  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Keith."  
We leaned forward, and awkwardly bumped our foreheads together.  
"Sorry, it's my first kiss..." He said.  
"Me too." I answered.  
We leaned forwards again, and closed our eyes. I could hear music from the Union, but it was drowned out by the sound of my heart beating faster than it should.  
"Keith! Kate!" We heard Rhythmi shout. We quickly pulled away.  
"Ah, there you are, we're having dessert now."  
"Ok, thanks Rhythmi!" Thankfully there was hardly any light left, so she didn't see how close we were.  
"How about we keep this our secret for now? And surprise the shit out of everyone later?" Keith said  
"Sure." We walked back to the Union.

* * *

**MERRY XMAS! ㇳ6ㇳ3ㇳ2ㇴ1 I hope you enjoyed this. It wasn't easy to write, with my new obsession with Breaking Benjamin, and being away on holiday, and not being very good at writing this sort of stuff, etc etc. If you liked it, could you drop me a review of what you thought of it? Constructive criticism is wanted! ㇳ7 Merry Christmas, and have a happy new year!**

**Also, this doesn't fit anywhere into my main fanfic. So the events of this have not happened in the main fanfic. Just to clarify ㈶1**


End file.
